Rooms and Diaries
by trenzalorebadwolf
Summary: Amy, River, and Rory go exploring through the TARDIS and find old companion's rooms and diaries. They learn more and more about the Doctor and why he never talks about his other companions.
1. Chapter 1

Rooms

Chapter 1

I definitely do not own Doctor Who how hard I wish to. This will definitely be a long fanfiction, but I'm thinking of cutting it down to only covering my favorirtes.  
_

It was one of the lazy days when Amy and Rory wanted a break from all the space chickens and Daleks.  
River had called the Doctor and insisted he pick her up from Stormcage. The Doctor sat in his swing under the TARDIS console.  
"Doctooooooor!" Amy whined.  
"What?! I am trying to fix the faulty Chameleon Circuit!" he replied.  
"NO! Why the HELL would you ever do that!? I thought you loved the police box!" River protested.  
"Fine, the police box can stay. But I still have alot of work to do! Go do something. The TARDIS has a load of rooms, go explore."  
The three walked down one of the many TARDIS hallways. They picked the one with their rooms, since all the other rooms looked as though they haven't been opened in years.  
They came to a door labeled "Sarah Jane". They walked in the room, which looked as though Sarah had been there that morning. There was a bed in the middle of the room, with a very, very long scarf neatly folded on top of the bed. On the wall there were pictures of a young woman with curly dark hair all over space and time. There were pictures with mummies, an old man in a cape, other pictures with a man with curly dark hair and that scarf on the bed, and even ( no, could it be?) the Loch Ness monster. A picture on the nightstand showed Sarah Jane, that scarf man, and a robot dog eating jelly babies in a bright yellow car.  
"River, did the Doctor ever say anything about Sarah?" Rory asked.  
"No, never."  
"But he tells you everything." Amy said  
"Not the things that break his hearts into fours."  
The picture of Sarah and the scarf man had what looked like tears on it.  
Amy picked up a diary and aloud from an entry.  
"The Doctor and I went to Clom today. K-9 even came to day instead of staying locked up in the TARDIS. It was quite a relaxing planet, so K-9 wouldn't have to run, well roll, quickly. He spent an hour picking out different flavors of jelly babies. This regeneration loves them just so much! The only things he love more than jelly babies are that scarf of his and the TARDIS.  
There is something I've ben wondering about for quite awhile. The Doctor must have travelled with other people before I came along, but he never talks about any of them. I've been meaning to ask him about someone K-9 accidentally let slip. The Doctor ran out of jelly babies the other day and was just so sad. K-9 said he had never seen him so sad except when he spoke about Susan. I have never heard him speak about her at all."

Next chapter most likely very soon. I feel a writing kick coming on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I once again do not own Doctor Who, obviously, because this is a fanfiction.

"Why would he never tell us about Sarah or K-9 or whoever that girl Susan was?" Amy asked.  
"It must have hurt him just too much. They're not here now, so there must be a reason why. And you saw that picture. It had tears over it." River explained. She could somehow understand the Doctor's feelings, which is not at all easy, but sometimes couldn't imagine going through what he has.  
They saw another door. It said "Romanadvoratrelundar". River turned white.  
"River, are you okay? What's the matter?" Amy asked her daughter.  
"That is a name of a Time Lady." They all knew about the Last Great Time War and what the Doctor did.  
"Do you think she was in the Time War? Is she alive?" Rory said.  
"No idea."  
They went into the room. There were pictures of two girls on each side of the room: one sophisticated-looking young woman with dark, perfectly curled hair, and one younger girl, with straight blonde hair and wearing a hat in every picture. They were both with the scarfed-Doctor in each picture. But that was not the strange thing about the room. Everything in the room was different. The left side was painted a sapphire blue color with multiple mirrors and a dark, fancy wood dresser, with beautiful jewelry on it. There was a lavish white silk gown hanging on a silver hook from the wall. The bed in the center of the room was literally two different halves if two beds. The left side matched the fancy dresser and had blue silk sheets and pillows on it's half. The right side of the bed(s) was a plain white bed with floral carvings in the headboard with a pink quilt and matching fluffy pillows. On the right side of the room was a dresser to match the right side of the bed, with pictures of Romana and the scarf-and-jelly-babies Doctor covering almost all of the top of the dresser and the walls, which were painted a beautiful off-white.  
On the right side nightstand was another diary. River opened to a random entry and started to read it.  
"The Doctor and I went to a beach on Women's Wept. K-9 was so disappointed when I told him the sand would get into his wheels and circuits. He loves walks.  
The waves at the beach glistened like the Medusa Cascade. There were lilies that were as bright red as the fields of Gallifrey!  
After we went back to the TARDIS we found K-9 playing chess with himself. I'd asked how long he'd been playing, and he said for hours!"  
"Are all of the Doctor's companions girls? And all about twenty?" Rory asked.  
"One time the TARDIS showed me. I think I remember seeing these girls in the pictures. Apparently 'Space Gandalf' likes to travel with girls loads of the time. Only a half dozen were guys!" Amy said.  
"Remind me to kick him later." River said. She was serious.

Next chapter will definitely be a heart breaker. Beware.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own anything obviously.  
_

The Doctor had finished working in his swing. He was sitting on a TARDIS blue chair in the library, secretly reading River's journal for spoilers. He wondered where they were now. Maybe they found the wardrobe. Or maybe the second library. Or the third, or fourth, or any other libraries. Or maybe they've found the dragon room. Maybe they've met Flamey. Maybe they've been eaten by Flamey! No, Flamey's been trained, he wouldn't do that.  
"I swear if they've found my snack room they're getting dropped off in the middle of the English Channel. They better not touch my Jammy Dodgers. Or my jelly babies!" the Doctor said to himself, or possibly the TARDIS. He really didn't know.  
But then the Doctor thought what would really keep them so interested. They could be in what he liked to call Companion Hall. He knew that they all liked to keep photos and diaries. Oh lord, they must have seen him in his rainbow outfit. Or maybe the Halloween costume. Maybe they were in the wardrobe, laughing their arses off at the question mark sweater vest. Or even the scarf.  
"No. They wouldn't laugh at my scarf. Scarves are cool." he said aloud to himself.  
A new thought turned him white. What if they were in his room? That was where he kept his journals (definitely not diaries) that he'd kept over the years. That was where he had albums of photos of his family on Gallifrey.  
His family. Family. The word made the Doctor cry for hours. He had a wife, and children. And Susan! Was she okay? Was she alive? Was she happy? The Doctor could never bear to check in because it would kill him if he found out that she was dead. He remembered his beautiful wife. She was in the academy with him. Her name was Elliantomaridoon, or Ellie. Her promised name was the Nurse. She was his nurse and he was her doctor. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. He loved her more than anyone in the universe.  
They had three beautiful children.  
Mollyannatular, or Molly, the oldest, was shy and an absolute genius and had glasses. She kept her beautiful ginger hair in braids. That was why the Doctor always wanted to be ginger. Every morning he' tell her hair was as beautiful as the fields of Gallifrey, an at night would tell her that her freckles were as beautiful as the stars that glistened in the night sky. The middle child was Charlestulinor, or Charlie. He was adventurous just like his father. His dimples had never failed to make he Doctor smile. Charlie would try to sneak jelly babies and jammy dodgers from the kitchen each day with his father. Whenever thy got caught they would stuff their cheeks like chipmunks and say that they "vure bush geffink ad graff of vaver". The youngest was Samanthaelsanular, or Samantha. Samantha loved to read. She read books all day and night, and was even smarter than Molly. Samantha would sit on the Doctor's lap reading books with him, until she dozed off and used the Harry Potter books (from 20th century Earth) as pillows.  
By now the Doctor had drenched his shirt sleeve in tears. He got up from his chair and gone to his room. He was relieved to see it was untouched. He didn't want to anyone to see him like this. They would try and help him, which was the one thing he Doctor didn't want. Sometimes he just needed to lay down in his TARDIS blue bed and cry.  
He moved to his dresser to get a shirt that wasn't covered in tears, but saw a picture of him when he was Ten and Rose. He thought of how much he loved her. Why didn't he take the chance and say that he loved her? It wasn't because he "wouldn't age". That was just a tiny reason. The real reason was that he still loved his wife. He loved Rose so much, but never got over his wife. They both just meant so much to him, even though he didn't dare look back to see if either were okay because it would shatter his hearts if they weren't. He untied his bowtie. His wife loved his bowties. He took off his other tear drenched clothes but just decided to stay that way because the tears wouldn't stop until hours and hours if the Doctor crying. He laid in his TARDIS blue bed, covered himself in blankets, and sat crying about all of his loved ones that he knew he could never look back on because it would kill him. He would rather take twenty Dalek lasers to each heart than learn that his loved ones were dead. He pulled out a bag of jammy dodgers and jelly babies and a Harry Potter book. He read and ate while tears flowed from his eyes.

I told you it would be a heart breaker. School is cancelled for the next few days so there will be chapters maybe every five fours or so (if I can bear to write after what I just wrote). BEWARE: I am not at all a very good dialogue writer so most of the story will be detailed descriptions and chapters of sadness that could give Steven Moffat a run for his money.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I obviously don't own a thing. Why do I keep saying that?  
_

River and the Ponds walked down "Companion Hall", wondering why the Doctor would keep his friends secret. They were his best friends and wife! Or were they just three more of his many friends and possibly-more-than-friends.  
"Who the hell is Susan?" Amy asked.  
"No idea. At least we know that we weren't the only ones that had never heard of Susan or Sarah or Romana." River replied. "But that makes at least three kicks and a slap to the face."  
They walked to a door. It said "Rose". It was painted bright pink. There was a giant bed with pink sheets and pillows. The headboard had beautiful carvings of roses on mahogany wood. There not one, not two, but three dressers that matched the bed. There was a giant walk in closet, painted pink, with outfits of pink hoodies and tank tops. There was a makeup table with a mirror, with at least twenty shades of lip gloss and eye liner. On the walls were pictures of a blonde girl, a good looking man in a navy coat, a man with giant ears and a leather jacket, and a man in a brown pinstripe suit that wore sandshoes and had hair that defied the paws of gravity.  
"Why is this room like the a castle? Our rooms aren't half the size of this! And since when does the TARDIS supply makeup?" River asked angrily. When she got back to the console room she would demand to the TARDIS to upgrade her room. If it didn't do what she wanted she'd shoot the console. Second time's a charm.  
"River, do you think that the Doctor fancied her? Look at where his hand is in all the pictures!" Amy said.  
"No. Definitely not." River said. But she knew in her head that he fancied her. There was a reason that the Doctor said she would look good in pink one say. There was a reason that he stared at the bouquets of roses whenever they passed a flower shop.  
The diary had hearts that said 'D+R 4ever'. River didn't want to believe it. She always thought that she was his only love in the universe. She was obviously wrong.  
Any picked ip the diary and read from an entry in the back of the book. "We went to a beautiful planet. The skies were orange and violet like the sunset all day every day. We went to a park and saw the most beautiful roses. They were pink but purple but red and smelled like cinnamon and rain. We went to a restaurant were they had foods that were the most delicious I'd ever tasted. We laughed and laughed about inside jokes all evening. Every time I looked into his dark eyes, I saw light that I'd never seen before. I just love his spiked hair and sideburns. He was so, so sexy in his pinstripe suit. I wanted to..."  
"Stop it." River said. Amy didn't hear her and kept reading.  
"Tell him what I'd meant to say all this time..."  
"I said STOP IT!" River said crying. She snatched the diary from Amy's hands and sat on the bed. The picture on the bedside table had tears all over it. There were piles of tissues in the wastebasket. They were obviously the Doctor's tissues. They were TARDIS blue tissues. Only he carried those around.  
River stood up and ran from the room crying. She didn't want to hide. She wanted to kill her husband.

I always wanted a Doctor-River-Rose triangle so I had one myself! I think next up might be Susan or maybe K-9 or Jack. Jack's room would definitely be hilarious and filled with alien porn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor had finally stopped crying. He got up from his bed and got dressed. He walked down the hall and accidentally left his room unlocked.  
The Doctor came to a door labeled "Wardrobe". He went into the room, which was as large as a warehouse, and went down his own special hall. That always made him feel better. He strolled down the hall, looking at all of his old outfits.  
"Ha. I always loved that cape." the Doctor said to himself. He grabbed his old scarf. Whenever he was sad he liked to wear his favorite (abnormal) accessories and walk down Companion Hall.  
He walked down the hall and into K-9's old room. Well, his old charging centre. It was a metal room. It had the most beautiful things on the walls: the round things that had once been in the console room so long ago. There were plugs and wires and tools neatly organized all around the room. In the corner were the two old K-9 Mark I and Mark II. Mark III was off with good old Sarah Jane and her son. How he missed K-9. And everyone else too.  
In the corner was a computer that K-9 had backed a daily log onto.  
The Doctor sat and read a log.

" /K-9/:log_daily/;1977_sept_17  
/TARDIS;backup_affirmative  
Master, Mistress Sarah Jane and I had quite a relaxing day in the TARDIS, or what early 21st century humans call a "lazy day in". Master, Sarah Jane and I had a mock chess tournament. The TARDIS kept a score on the screen. I obviously won due to the separate hard drive I was built with that is filled with all chess strategies and styles. I did not tell Master because he would refer to it as "cheating".  
Later we had a conversation about the many planets we visited. The TARDIS is alive, so she communicated with us by a dialect of Earth called "Morse code" used to send messages by telegram.  
That ends this daily log.  
/end_log_K-9/;affirmative_:/sept_17

"That cheater!" the Doctor said to himself. He missed K-9 so much. He was the only one who could ever level with him on a intellectual level.  
The Doctor got an amazing idea. He wheeled the two K-9 robots into his electrical workshop near his room. He grabbed his bigger-on-the-inside toolbox. Then the Doctor when into the parts closet and took out bins of spare parts he kept for K-9. The Doctor put everything on the giant table, sat on the swing he installed (he didn't need it, he just likes swings), and got to work.  
_

River ran into the console room, eyes streaming and fists clenched.  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR YOU COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS ROSE?!"  
No answer. The Doctor couldn't hear her in his workshop.  
River sat down in her husband's swing under the console, and cried. They must've been a couple. Of course they were. River was crying in both pure anger and depression.  
_

Amy was walking down the hall, looking to kill the man who made her daughter cry. Rory was running after her trying to calm her down. Amy was muttering to herself, saying things that the Doctor would gasp at.  
"Amy! He didn't do anything!"  
"That little bastard made our daughter cry! I want his head on a platter!"  
"But they were just pictures!"  
Amy turned on the spot and stared at Rory.  
"Rory, what if I told you you were the love of my life, and then the next day you found a picture of me with a another gorgeous man?"  
"I'd be heartbroken."  
"Exactly." Amy started walking down the hall again.  
"I want that man dead." Rory said.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I decided to add a new character! Well, two actually.

River had finally stopped crying. She got down from the swing and went back up to the console.  
"TARDIS, could you tell me anything about someone named  
Rose please?"  
A screen lowered and pictures of Rose and the two other Doctors were shown. There was also a very, very good looking man in a navy coat with them in some of the pictures. The TARDIS showed a file for Rose.  
" /Tyler_Rose:/companion  
Rose Tyler:  
Human  
Female  
Blonde  
Brown eyes  
Accompanied both Ninth and Tenth regenerations of the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose had an unspoken romantic relationship. They have conversed in human act of "kissing" or pressing one's lips upon another's twice, and once with an identical meta-crisis clone in my informational banks. Rose Tyler now lives with the clone and her family in another dimension. "  
"Great. She'd better not ever try and come back or I'd leave her on Raxacoricofallapatorius."  
The TARDIS hummed in agreement. No one ever knew but the TARDIS secretly had a crush on the Doctor. River was fine because she was only around once in awhile, and Amy was married. The TARDIS never liked anyone else because she thought they'd fall for the Doctor.  
"Could you tell me about someone named Susan?" River asked  
" /Susan:/comapanion  
Susan:  
Time Lady  
Female  
Dark hair  
Brown eyes  
Susan is the Doctor's granddaughter. She accompanied his First regeneration, and then reunited with him in his Fifth and Eighth regenerations. Susan used the name Susan as an alias: her birth name was Arkytior, which means rose. Susan fell in love with David Campbell from 22nd century England. The Doctor left Susan with David so that she could have a normal life and place to belong."  
"HE. HAD. A GRANDDAUGHTER!? AND NEVER EVEN MENTIONED HER?" River shouted.

After walking with their fists clenched for hours, and still having no idea where they were, Amy and Rory had let off a bit of steam. They didn't feel as mad, but were still furious.  
"Amy, maybe we should look in here for the Doctor." Rory said. "He's probably looking for more bow ties."  
They walked into the wardrobe room. They both gasped at the warehouse of clothes.  
A sign was above the middle row of clothes that said "Doctor". There were pictures of the Doctor's regenerations and ridiculous looking clothes. There were plaid pants, floppy ribbon bow ties, capes, FIVE identical scarves that were longer than anacondas, and more extremely Doctor-ish (in other words completely ridiculous) outfits.  
"What the hell was he thinking? It looks like a unicorn barfed all over him!" Amy said, holding up Six's rainbow outfit.  
"It's better than this Victorian outfit." Rory replied, holding up Eight's stolen Halloween costume.  
"Well that Rose girl was definitely right about the Doctor. His Tenth body was extremely sexy." Amy said. She was staring at the pictures of Ten and his zero gravity hair and matchstick build.  
"Amy!"  
"What? It's not like he's that way now!"  
Amy and Rory walked down he rest of the rows. There was a row for each era in Earth history on the left. On the right was a row of clothes for each of the Doctor's companions. Probably just in case if they run out of clothes that aren't covered in alien slime or torn by knight's swords.  
Amy walked down the girls' rows while Rory walked down the guys'. They each couldn't resist picking up a few things they liked to try on.  
They met each other at the back of the room which had dressing rooms (of course). Amy had picked out clothes from girls named Susan, Romana, Sarah Jane, Martha, Jo, and Ace. Rory had picked out clothes from people named Jamie, Jack, and Ian.  
"Do you think the Doctor will mind?" Rory asked.  
"Finders keepers, Doctors weepers."  
They spent hours and hours picking clothes from different companions and eras, just for fun. They walked out later carrying loads of clothes in their arms. Rory had even taken one of the scarves. Amy also picked out a couple of outfits for her daughter. But Amy had known she'd reached the jackpot when she'd found the shoes. For some very strange reason the Doctor had shelves of shoes. Amy got a pair for each day of the year.  
"So. What were we mad about again?" Rory asked.  
"No idea. That was hours ago. But we'll just let it slide if the Doctor puts up a fit over the clothes."

The Doctor worked for hours on end. He was finally done. In front of him were two K-9 robot dogs.  
"Welcome back!" the Doctor said. "K-9 would you like to meet some new friends?"  
"Affirmative, Master." they said in union  
"Oh. Well. That could be a problem. What would you like me to call you? Any name at all."  
"I would prefer to be called K-9"  
"I would prefer to be called K-9-2"  
"Perfect!"  
"Master, I see you have chosen to wear your scarf again. Wonderful choice." K-9-2 said.  
"Kiss up." K-9 replied.  
"Affirmative, brother." K-9-2 said.  
"Oh I've missed you!" the Doctor said.  
The Doctor quickly added a "-2" to K-9-2's body.  
The Doctor, K-9, and K-9-2 went out the door.  
"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor yelled.  
"Mistress Amelia!" K-9 said.  
"Master Rory!" K-9-2 said.  
Amy and Rory heard the Doctor and walked towards his voice.  
The Doctor nearly ran into them.  
"Hello!" K-9 said.  
"Hello!" K-9-2 said.  
"Doctor, did you build two robot dogs?" Amy asked.  
"No I fixed them! And they have names you know. This is K-9, and this is K-9-2."  
"Affirmative!" they said in union.  
"They say that a lot." the Doctor whispered.  
"Well hello. I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory."  
"Hello, Mistress."  
"Hello, Master."  
"You don't have to call us that. You can call us Amy and Rory." Rory said.  
"Affirmative, Rory!" they said, again, in union.  
"Are those clothes?" the Doctor asked.  
"Uh, well, no?" Amy said.  
"IS THAT MY SCARF?" the Doctor screamed at Rory.  
"Maybe." Rory replied quietly.  
"Good choice. Scarves are cool."  
"I hope you don't mind. But we are VERY mad. And so is River." Amy said  
"Why?"  
"Oh you know mister 'gravity defying hair' and walk in closet!" Amy yelled.  
"Oh." he said. They must've gone into Rose's room.  
"And you never even mentioned her! Now River is crying because you fancied that Rose girl!"  
"Well she isn't here anymore is she?"  
"Really? Or are you seeing her whenever we're not here!" Amy said.  
"No!"  
"Doctor, just answer me. Do you love Rose?" Amy asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you saying that you love River?! My daughter's crying somewhere because of you!"  
"BECAUSE I LOST HER!" the Doctor screamed. He started to cry again. He loves Rose but she's with his clone now. Now she was happy without him. She could live with the clone for the rest if her life but he couldn't with her  
"Oh." Amy said. She now felt guilty about everything. Seeing the Doctor cry was not at all a thing she could watch. Seeing such a happy man cry was devastating.  
"I'm so sorry Doctor." Rory said.  
"No no. It's okay now. She's with me now. She's in another dimension. She's with a clone of me. She's happy now." the Doctor said.  
"I'm sorry Doctor. We didn't know." Amy said. "Come one. Let's go and find River."

Thank you all for reading my story. This chapter was mostly fluff but I liked it so if you don't agree:  
1) Cry me a river.  
2) Build a bridge.  
3) Get the hell over it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It's finally time for Jack's room!

River marched down the halls looking for the Doctor. She wanted an explanation why she was never informed that her husband had both kids AND grandkids before he met her.  
She busted doors open looking for the Doctor.  
One door caught her eye.  
It was a navy blue room. There were pictures of pin up girls from the 1940's on the walls. But what was strangest was that there were pictures of men, aliens, robots, anything that moves. They were Playboy, Playgirl, Play-everything magazines. On the bedside table were pictures of the good looking man she'd seen before with four other people in Cardiff. River looked closely at Jack's wrist. He wore the same Vortex Manipulator.  
But River remembered her husband and left the room to get answers whether the Doctor liked it or not.

"So, you're the K-9 that Sarah wrote about? And Romana too?" Amy asked.  
"Affirmative!" K-9 said.  
"You broke into their rooms!" the Doctor said.  
"They were unlocked! And it's not like they're here anymore!" Rory said  
"Oh. Then you saw the cape?"  
"Yes. We did. And the cricket outfit, and the rainbow, ooh and the pinstripe and sandshoes was my favorite. Very sexy." Amy said.  
"I know I am."  
"Was." Rory said.  
"Is was will be whatever." the Doctor replied.  
"Did you find my sweets room?!"  
"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't!" Amy said playfully.  
"AMY I AM FREAKING SERIOUS DID YOU GO INTO MY EFFING SWEETS ROOM!" the Doctor yelled.  
"No! God! Let me guess that's where you keep your jelly babies."  
"Yes. And the jammy dodgers. And my bananas."

River had been walking for at least an hour now, without any result.  
She saw the Doctor's room. It was strangely unlocked, which it never ever was.  
She opened the door and gasped. She had been in the room before, but was dark, and before they were...busy...doing something.  
It was a normal sized room in length, but the ceiling was at least fifty feet above and painted like the Medusa Cascade during a full alinement of it's seventeen moons. The painting glistened like the real thing. In the middle of the painting was a TARDIS with her husband looking out of it. But there were ten other TARDISes. And ten husbands looking out of them all. There were ridiculous looking ones, and more ridiculous ones. There were young and old ones, short and tall, but all looked so happy. River felt like they were all her husband, which they were, but they also felt like different people at the same time.  
On the Doctor's (TARDIS blue, of course) walls were pictures of his selves on distant planet and with so many different people, only a few. Of which River knew about. She looked at all of them and wondered how many of them he loved more than as friends or family.  
River felt like she knew the Doctor before today, but she realized she knew barely anything about him.

I know, I know too many "said"s. But words like "replied" or "responded" sound stupid.  
This story may be coming to an end soon.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my God, I am SO sorry! My life has just been one thing after another! All of my teachers have coordinated all of their tests, reports and projects to be one after another! This will most likely be the second to last chapter. River looked for her husband. She came to a corner and heard footsteps. However, she heard something else, something mechanical, like a robot. Cybermen. River pulled out her revolver. She turned the corner only to see her parents carrying armfuls of clothes, her husband wearing a ridiculously long scarf, and two robot dogs (?). River went up to the Doctor and smacked him straight across the face. Behind the Doctor, her parents shaking their heads and mouthing something that River couldn't understand. Then Amy came up to her daughter, and whispered "The Doctor was crying, River!" River opened her mouth to apologize, but it was already too late. The Doctor had already run to his room and locked the door. "Doctor! I'm sorry! Just open the door!" No reply. The TARDIS took pity on the couple and opened the door. The Doctor quickly sat up and wiped tears from his eyes, for the umpteenth time that day, After river had closed the door, Amy and Rory put their clothes in their room, which was just across the hall (thanks, TARDIS), and cupped their ears to the door. They knew it was quite nosy, but they both hated seeing the Doctor broken up like this. "Doctor, I know what happened to Rose, and I'm sorry. I knew that you had a dark and miserable past, but I never would have thought that it would be as bad as this." River said quietly. "No. I'm perfectly fine." "Doctor I know you aren't. I know you. You are not fine. Doctor, I know that you loved her." "River, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." "Doctor, don't deny it. I accessed the TARDIS data core. And I also saw her room." "Fine. I did. I loved her. No. I love her. But times change, and so must I. My past doesn't matter. What matters is who I am, right here, right now." "Of course it matters, Doctor! You aren't some young traveler that has no idea what loss is! You are an old man, Doctor. You've seen love, and loss, and pain, and happiness, and that is why I love you! " "River, I know that I have regrets, and loss, and pain. I may be a time traveler, but I can't go back and fix my own terrible, terrible mistakes. All I can do is accept them, and accept what my choices have made me. They have made me this." River was silent. "River, I love you too." "Doctor, I just need to know. Why do you keep so many of these things secret? I know that you have a granddaughter. So, you must have a wife, and a child." "No, I don't." the Doctor said quietly. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes. You do. I've spent the last hours checking every corner of the universe and even outside it too, in the console room. Doctor, you are a hell of a genius. When you did…it….you took them somewhere safe. You created a bubble universe, with them inside. I couldn't infiltrate it, but that bubble universe has a smaller, just as beautiful version of Gallifrey inside of it. With them inside of it. Doctor, they will never be harmed or disturbed there. Not a single soul knows about it now, except you, me, and my parents,which I believe are currently listening outside the door. You wiped your memory of the bubble universe, so you'd never try to find them." The Doctor had started crying again, but for the first time in a long, long time, it was happy tears that flooded his eyes. "Doctor, you must promise me though, that you will never try to find them. It sounds selfish, but if anything happened to them outside of that bubble universe, you would lose them again. And I would never want anything to hurt you, Doctor. You have to trust me. If you brought them into this universe, galaxies would rip through all of time and space to take them from you again." And River meant it. She wasn't being selfish. She wanted to protect the Doctor. Then the Doctor grabbed River and kissed her. After they broke apart (after quite a while), the Doctor smiled and said "I promise." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
